


Double the Pleasure, Double the Fun

by SymbioticAntithesis



Series: Hump Day ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Other, PWP - Plot What Plot, PWP - Porn Without Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbioticAntithesis/pseuds/SymbioticAntithesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP featuring fem!Dean and double penetration.  Don't have a summary for y'all, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Pleasure, Double the Fun

"I see ya started without me," Benny said when he walked into their bedroom, Cas buried balls deep in Deanna.  "Couldn’t have waited a coupla minutes?"

Deanna was sprawled across the bed, Cas hovering above her.  He leaned back on his knees and slowly ground his hips into Deanna’s, making her moan wantonly.  ”Deanna couldn’t wait, no,” he said.

"Fuck you, Cas," Deanna panted.  "You were fucking teasing me for  _hours_.”

Cas smirked and pulled out slowly until only the head of his cock was insider her.  He turned to Benny and said, “She exaggerates.”

Benny chuckled and started to strip, his dick already half hard.  Cas slammed back into Deanna and she shouted an expletive, her fingers clenching the bedsheets.  With one hand on her hip and the other at her shoulder, he pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap, then he leaned back until he was laying down on the bed, Deanna straddling him.

She groaned and rocked herself into Cas, taking more of him inside her.  Cas traced down her back to her butt and circled her slick asshole.  ”I prepared her for you, Benny.  She’s waiting for you to fill her up.”

"Oh, is that what she meant by teasing?" he drawled, languidly stroking his cock and watching Deanna ride Cas.  "You were opening her up for me."  He climbed onto the bed behind Deanna and took in the sight of Cas deep in her pussy and her ass lubed and ready for his cock.

"Both of you are fucking teases," she growled, leaning further against Cas’ chest so Benny had a better view.  "Get the fuck inside me, Benny."

He laughed, “Always so bossy, aren’t ya girl?”  Benny lined himself up, the head of his cock barely brushing against her entrance.

"I wouldn’t be if you would just -  _fuck!_ "  Deanna shouted, Benny driving into her ass in one thrust.  "Fucking hell, Benny," she groaned.  "Warn a girl next time, would ya?"

Benny chuckled, “Thought you wanted me inside you already.  My mistake.”

He started to pull out but one of Deanna’s hand flew back and grabbed Benny’s ass.  ” _Don’t you fucking dare_ ,” she hissed.

Cas nipped at her collarbone.  ”You’re so hard to please, Deanna,” he said jokingly.  ”What do you want?”

"Fucking fuck me you fucking bastards!"

Benny and Cas shared a look over Deanna’s shoulder; she always became incredibly swear happy when she was desperately turned on.  They smirked and gave each other minute nods.  Cas braced his elbows into the bed and grasped her hips, lifting her slightly, and Benny put his hands over Cas’, gripping Cas’ wrists tightly for leverage.

"As you wish, doll," Benny whispered into Deanna’s ear, making her shiver.

And they started to fuck into her hard and fast.  Deanna cried out, her eyes squeezing shut and her hands scrabbling across Cas’ chest before falling to the bed and fisting the sheets.  Her forehead dropped to rest on Cas’ sternum and she moaned loudly, babbling incoherencies.  They didn’t let up the pace and all she could do was hang on as one pounded into her ass and the other in her pussy and she felt  _so full_.

"Fuck,  _please_ ,” she managed to say, gasping.

Benny released one of Cas’ wrists and curled his arm downward, his fingers pressing firmly into Deanna’s clit.  Her breath came in fast pants against Cas’ skin and she could feel her orgasm building.  When Benny rolled her clit between his forefinger and thumb, she screamed out her release, squirting her come all over Cas’ dick and lower abdomen.

Her muscles contracted around Benny and Cas and they both groaned at the heightened sensation on their cocks.  She slumped forward, Cas’ grip on her hips the only thing holding her up.  Cas nuzzled the crown of her head, gently kissing her head - a stark juxtaposition with the brutal pace he was fucking into her.

"Do you think you can come again, Deanna?" Cas panted, rubbing circles with his thumbs against her hipbones.  "When Benny and I come inside you?"

"Fuck," Deanna sobbed, over-sensitized, but it still felt  _so good._

Benny leaned forward so his chest was flush against Deanna’s back and her chest was flush against Cas’ chest, his other arm releasing Cas’ wrist to brace himself against the bed.  He continued to tease Deanna’s clit with his fingers and he started to bite at the juncture of her shoulder and neck.  Cas nudged Deanna’s head until she lifted her gaze, then he dove in to lick and nibble her other shoulder.

Their rhythm was becoming erratic, Deanna boneless but moaning her pleasure between them.  Cas came first, and he bit down hard into her flesh - he didn’t break skin, but it was enough to leave a mark for several days.  Benny came into her ass moments later, giving her other shoulder the same treatment with his own teeth.  He pinched and rolled her clit with his fingers, and she came again, whimpering.

Cas and Benny laved their tongues over the marks they left on Deanna, taking a moment to recover from their orgasm.

"Fucking possessive sons of bitches," Deanna muttered, and both men chuckled but they didn’t deny it.

Benny pulled out first, and Deanna couldn’t help but flinch a little.  ”Sorry, darlin’,” Benny said, petting down her sweat-slick back.  She shook her head and rolled off of Cas, sighing happily.  Benny disappeared into the bathroom and Deanna took the opportunity to lock lips with Cas, their tongues intertwining sensually.

When Benny returned with a damp towel, their legs were intertwined and Deanna’s fingers were buried in Cas’ messy dark hair as they continued to delve into each other’s mouths.

"Now that ain’t fair," he said good-naturedly.

Deanna chuckled and broke the kiss.  ”Then come on and join us,” she said, patting the empty space next to her.

Benny shook his head, a smile on his lips, and wiped Cas’ stomach down, his limp cock, then swiped the damp towel between Deanna’s leg.  She couldn’t help but shiver as the fabric rubbed against her sex, still sensitive from the thorough fucking she received.  He tossed the towel aside then climbed into bed with his lovers, fitting himself up against Deanna’s back.  She twisted around and kissed him, humming softly.

They maneuvered themselves into their preferred post-coital position, Deanna sandwiched between her two men, Benny spooned up behind her, her head tucked under Cas’ chin.  All of their legs were tangled together and their arms were thrown across each other’s bodies in an all-encompassing embrace.

Deanna dozed off first, and when she was breathing deeply between them, Benny and Cas shared a soft kiss over her head.

"Next time we should put on a show for her," Benny said.

Cas laughed softly.  ”She’d like that.”

Benny grinned.  ”Question is, brotha, who’ll top?”

Cas raised an amused eyebrow.  ”Does it matter?  We’ve done both.”

He hummed in confirmation, “But she hasn’t  _seen_  both.”

Cas leaned in and kissed Benny again, “Then we’ll let her decide.”

Benny chuckled, “That we will.”


End file.
